


Birthday Suit

by captain_yeji



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Engaged, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It’s basically just yejisu, Mentioned Lee Chaeryeong, Mentioned Shin Ryujin, Mentioned Shin Yuna (ITZY), Yuna is always a baby, and maknae line as their wing women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_yeji/pseuds/captain_yeji
Summary: Perhaps the best present wasn't fancy dress, exquisite dinner, or ring of diamond. Just simple warmth in the presence of being home with whom you love. The best present she ever received.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 23





	Birthday Suit

_ I give you nothing for you have what you have, hidden underneath fabric layers, and I'm here to give the spark of candles touch, where you'll howl and toss. Tonight, together. _

Regardless of how many times she said the four letters of complex feelings to her dear fiancée, she was disappointed. All by herself in their apartment, after riding a taxi from little birthday surprise by the closest of friends, chilly night and soft music of Piledriver Waltz by Alex Turner played in the stereo, the single bordeaux glass and red wine couldn't sate the need to see the missing presence. Hwang Yeji should have been here, holding her in her arms, giving the best wishes, kisses, in her birthday. But the stupid trip, and the older insist she’ll go—which lead to small misunderstanding—separated two souls attached in red strings. Jisu didn't want to show her weakness. If it was a competition of the strongest, so be it.

Yeji travels and dances in big venues all around the world; a professional dancer is her job. 

Jisu had to admit her breath was taken away when she saw Yeji for the first time. Their first encounter was when Chaeryeong, her best friend since high school, introduced them during the opening of her dance studio. Something between them clicked despite their opposite personalities. Chaeryeong was delighted when they announced their engagement, not minding Yuna, Jisu’s childhood friend and basically her “baby”, who sulked because her goal was to set Jisu up with someone and be a matchmaker. Turns out Chaeryeong got to be that.

Jisu smiled as the memory of Yeji on her knees, holding up a box of ring replayed in her mind. Ryujin, Yeji’s best friend was by her side holding a banner that say “will you spend your life with me?” and was tearing up because she was so happy her single best friend finally decides to settle down. Chaeryeong and Yuna were also there. Yuna was given a task to distract Jisu when Yeji, Ryujin, and Chaeryeong prepared everything for the proposal. It wasn’t big of a surprise for as long as Jisu can remember but she remembered how Yeji’s eyes glimmer with hope and soon her own vision blurred. She nodded, a small ‘yes’. They exchanged tight hug and cried happy tears.

That time she got to experience the best feeling ever and she couldn’t wait to spend her life with the love of her life. 

Now relationships aren’t always bright and full of colors. Sometimes there are fight, misunderstanding, quarrel, and jealousy. 

She slumped in the sofa. Intoxication started to kick in. Mind shut down, eyes are about to close.

An hour before midnight, drunk and barely conscious, a soft click of door was heard. Roll of blades skidded as a sigh escaped a mouth of a woman. She got closer to inspect the state the love of her life in, can’t help but giggled. Song kept playing throughout the family room. Yeji was carrying Jisu on her arms to their shared room, completely forgetting her luggage, or her sherpa jacket she is still wearing, and the half-empty glass of wine.

Their bedroom is a spacious room for two with a single queen-sized bed, neat white bed sheet, a dog plushy, wall painted black and white within frames of memories. She carefully laid her body onto the mattress but Jisu jolted awake. She tried to bring her back to sleep, caressing her hair and forehead, but to no avail.

"Yeji..? What are you doing here?"

Yeji knew she owes an apology because Jisu still seemed bitter out of their little misunderstanding. She smiled apologetically, "I'm home, love."

Jisu sat up, eyes droopy but brows furrowed. "You're nothing more than just illusion right?" She chuckled dryly. "The real Yeji is having an affair with stage..a-and her dance crew someplace away. I'm alone here and the day is ending. You think I believe you're Yeji? As if. Go away!"

A sudden strike whizzed to her arms, though Yeji was quick to catch those flailing arms belonged to the angry Jisu. The latter fought away the hands chaining hers and shouted her disappointment, ranged from their argument to the older's selfishness, no surprise from her, her own loneliness, and lastly how much she missed her. Tipsy Jisu was loud, perhaps one of the rare chances you could hear her loud voice, aside their private moments of course. The wall could hear, Jisu was being annoying. Yeji had to shut her up, pinning her to the bed in such force and warning stares that silence her in an instant. 

"Shh..."

Her breath hitched. Those gaze as sharp as wolf’s looked right at her eyes. Something about Yeji’s eyes always captivate the younger woman. It’s like as if there were magic and she was being hypnotized. Her grip on her wrists loosened but her face was getting closer to the point Jisu felt her warm breath tickled the skin on her face.

“I’m sorry, Jisu..” she caressed her hair gently.

“I left for work because I thought I could still make it but I’m unlucky the plan got delayed and your birthday is nearly ending..I’m really sorry.”

This work she mentioned is actually a meeting with a worldwide superstar who by chance love the dynamic of Yeji’s dance crew and thought they’re going to fit the concept of her upcoming Asia tour. They met to talk about contract, performance concept, the date of the tour, etc. Actually Yeji could send someone else knowing it’s near Jisu’s birthday but this time she wanted to go. The reason solely because she is a big fan of said superstar. 

Yeji never left the country or city during or near special days, birthdays counted. There was one time when she was supposed to come a day early for their anniversary. Unfortunately there was a storm and the plane was delayed.

It happened again today. The reason Jisu didn’t want the taller woman to go is to prevent the same thing. Well, Yeji is hard-headed sometimes. 

“I told you not to go you stubborn woman! Is it that hard to spend time together during my special day?”

“I’m sorry. I really am-”

“Answer me! Is it?”

The taller woman sighed defeatedly. To deal with drunk and cranky Jisu is not going to be easy.

“It’s not but I was stubborn and left you for my work. I should’ve not put you second. I’m really really sorry.”

A scoff was heard from the woman below her. She turned her head away, refusing to look at her lover whose expression show how regretful and sad she is. That expression soon changed as she smirked. Jisu noticed from the corner of her eyes, curiosity won the best of her. She looked back at Yeji, silently wondering what is up in her mind.

“Aren’t you curious of the present I prepared for you?”

“Why did you ask me? I’m still angry at you. You should please me.”

Silence enveloped the both of them. It took a few seconds for Yeji to break it.

“As you wish, my queen.”

Yeji claimed her lips. So sudden Jisu didn’t have time to prepare nor take a breath. Her lips moved in a way so feverish, tongue swirled around the bottom lip. Suddenly she broke their kiss, staring deeply and not saying anything, causing the younger woman dumbfounded.

“Wh-What is it?”

She stared some more seconds before kissing the corner of her lips. Next is her left cheek, then the skin right under her jaw. Jisu whimpered as Yeji nibbled her jaw and grazed her lips all the way to her earlobe. She gave a little kiss there.

“You’re beautiful.” Yeji whispered slowly add with a blow of her hot breath, sending ticklish sensation to Jisu’s body. Jisu inhaled sharply and visibly shivered. Yeji saw them all.

Right after smiling sweetly she was back to her lips. She nipped it to gain access for her mouth, eager to connect their tongues. The woman underneath gave in as her body reacted on its own will. They battled for dominance and exchanged saliva on the process. There was a moment Yeji sucked her tongue hard which caused moan to escape her pretty mouth. That result to the older woman smirking while keep kissing.

Of course hands couldn’t stay still for long. One started to lift her night gown after touching the area on her thigh. A whimper and tight grip on the sheet were her impulsive reaction when out of sudden the woman on top nibbled her earlobe.

This is not what Jisu actually meant. She was about to say Yeji should try to win her over but her clouded brain chose similar words with different meaning. 

“Y-Yeji...”

The owner of the name was too busy kissing, biting, marking the porcelain skin of her lover to respond. Had it been not Jisu’s yelp and strong squeeze on Yeji’s arm she wouldn’t look up. 

“Did I hurt you?”

A shake of head but a little smack on Yeji’s head. Of course Jisu won’t say that the suck on her sweet spot just now was too pleasuring. She felt hot all over her body, something down there is dripping, impatience makes her body move in a gesture that shows she is begging. Yeji grinned, happy with the effect she caused to Jisu.

And without warning she began undressing their clothes. Jisu sees how she gets rid of her jacket sexily, shirt and jeans followed after. Her night gown was discarded easily, leaving her only in her undergarments, same with Yeji. The taller woman kissed her again, passionately to the point they were out of breath. Jisu is always amazed by Yeji’s stamina. How come she didn’t get tired after a long trip? She was breathless a minute ago but didn’t stop giving penetration. Jisu lost count of how many times she moaned, whimpered, called her lover’s name.

“My honey.” She smooched her way from her belly down to what she expect a throbbing and wet womanhood, ready to be taken care of. Her free hands discarded the remaining clothes that cover her body. Jisu wasn’t able to contain her moan when Yeji inserted two digits easily, her pussy as expected is slick. She moved her fingers in a steady and slow pace, the woman she is pleasing tossed and sighed, helplessly in need for something more.

Jisu rocked her hips desperately as the time passed by. She wanted a release. Yeji understood her sign. Her fingers moved in and out quickly as she increased the pace and added a third finger practically making Jisu whined louder, knowing she is close. She palmed her sensitive clit to add stimulation. The pleasure she felt is overwhelming before she finally screamed, body shook violently.

“Ahh..huff...” Jisu tried to control her breathing. Meanwhile Yeji left small kisses on her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips all while still thrusting slowly so Jisu can ride her orgasm.

They did another round and another, completely forgetting the clock is ticking way past midnight.

///

“So this is the present you prepared for me? A good sex? Well not that I mind though.” Said Jisu nonchalantly.

“No no no I bought you a limited edition LP you wanted so much and kept whining about the other day. It’s on the way, probably arrive tomorrow or...today? Right it’s a new day already we only slept three hours.” 

A gasp. “Really?! Oh my God do you know how much I love you baby?”

“You only say that now. You didn’t tell me that when we made love. I’m hurt.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Hwang Yeji.”

Jisu grabbed her face. The next thing happened their lips collide, kissing each other deeply.  


Jisu giggled and so did Yeji. 

“Happy now?”

“I should be the one who ask that. Are you happy? Are you still angry at me?”

“I’ve never been happier. I’m glad you’re finally here and I’m sorry too for lashing at you.”

“Good thing I’m used to it. Dunno if it’s someone else.”

She stuck her tongue out. Jisu slapped her arm trying to wipe the smug grin on Yeji’s face. 

It was silent after that. They cuddled comfortably. Being with each other, engulfed in safe arms, exchanging body heat under the comforter, watching as the sunlight slowly peeked from the blinds, is yet another the best feeling ever. 

"I like this decoration."

"Which one?"

"These red marks on your skin. I guess I did a good job decorating my present."

“Wait, what? I’m the present? I’m the one you should give present to!”

Yeji only laughed. Jisu loved it when Yeji’s eyes turn crescent, her hidden and small dimple shows. It was contagious and so Jisu also laughed along.

Perhaps the best present wasn't fancy dress, exquisite dinner, or ring of diamond. Just simple warmth in the presence of being home with whom you love. The best present she ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut (in english). Sorry for grammar mistakes and errors.
> 
> Ps, this is in my draft since before Lia’s birthday on 2020. I can’t believe I forgot about this oneshot sigh...


End file.
